tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire's Fate Timeline
Timeline of Empire's Fate. Going from the immediate assassination of Titus Mede II to onwards. 4th Era 3rd Century *'201' **15th Sun's Dusk: Emperor Titus Mede II is assassinated, the Dark Brotherhood becomes a notorious organization once more and begins getting new recruits in their only remaining sanctuary. **4th Evening Star: The Elder Council after weeks of debating, crown Titus' cousin Adrianna Vici Empress. **22nd Evening Star: Imperial forces capture Dawnstar from the Stormcloaks in Skyrim. **25th Evening Star: The Imperials capture Riften from the Stormcloaks, this is the end of the Imperials blitz in Skyrim. *'202' **1st Morning Star: A traveling caravan in Skyrim is accused of being Stormcloak spies, without trial; they are ordered to be killed, no evidence is found they were Stormcloaks. **13th Morning Star: The city of Riften establishes trade into Morrowind, the Imperials see it as a way to gain influence in Morrowind once more. **8th Sun's Dawn: Empress Adrianna calls an emergency meeting of the Elder Council to discuss war preparations. This results in a two month increase of soldier recruitment. **5th First Seed: Hammerfell soldiers on Stros M'kai report seeing a larger Aldmeri warship passing by, resulting in complete lockdown of Hammerfell. **23rd First Seed: A crashed Aldmeri Dominion warship is found on the shores of Skyrim, the same as the one reported by Hammerfell guards, surviving Aldmeri soldiers are not given help, and die in the wilderness. **30th First Seed: The Aldmeri Dominion implies accusation that the Empire was responsible for the disappearance of a trade ship, the Empire sends a diplomat to inform them all they got was a crashed warship, no response is given by the Dominion. **26th Rain's Hand: Throughout the Empire, celebrations are held celebrating the birthday of Empress Adrianna, this will be a yearly ritual as with all other previous emperors. **7th Second Seed: The city of Winterhold is besieged by Imperial forces, the siege will last for 5 more months. **21st Second Seed: The College of Winterhold asks the Empire to not besiege the College, an agreement is met, under the condition the Imperials are able to station troops at the College. **3rd - 7th Sun's Height: The Battle of Fort Kastav takes place, a resounding Imperial victory, it guarantees the Stormcloaks will be unable to attack the besieging forces in Winterhold. **22nd Sun's Height: Massive flooding in Wayrest in High Rock results in the death of around 2,000 people. Wayrest attempts to recover, but in the choas pirates attack the city. **15th Last Seed: The Imperials lose complete control of the city of Wayrest. A new government is set in place by the pirates, seeking to gain fortune, Daggerfall and Camlorn answer the call to fight off the pirates. **20th Last Seed: The Elder Council denies any attempts at using Imperial legionaries to save Wayrest. **Last Seed - Hearthfire: The Last Dragonborn travels to Apocrypha and defeats Miraak. Solstheim is saved. **18th Hearthfire: The Pirate Nation in Wayrest ceases to exist, Daggerfall and Camlorn successfully reinstate Imperial rule. Citizens of Wayrest take note on the Empire's refusal to help the city in a time of crisis. **8th Frostfall: Winterhold surrenders to Imperial forces, no blood is spilled. **13th Frostfall: The governor of Valenwood is assassinated by Bosmeri nationalists, news of this leaks out from refugees who managed to sneak into Cyrodiil. **14th Frostfall - ???: The Aldmeri Dominion begins a purge in Valenwood, killing any who they believe are associated with the nationalists. Dominion attempts at keeping the news from spreading fails due to refugees. **27th Sun's Dusk: An unknown count in Hammerfell claims to be the reincarnation of Tiber Septim. He is imprisoned by the Hammerfell government. **10th Evening Star: The 39th Legion of the Empire ransacks Stormcloak camps in the countryside of Skyrim, striking fear into some rebels. **18th Evening Star: A Thieves Guild robber is caught attempting to break into the Imperial Palace. He is arrested and denies attempting to steal an Elder Scroll. *'203' **1st Morning Star: Empress Adrianna personally sends a letter to General Tullius informing him it is high priority he ends the Civil War in Skyrim, surprising even him. **8th - 10th Morning Star: The Battle of Windhelm commences, the Stormcloaks are destroyed and Skyrim is unified once more. Empress Adrianna considers this a major victory in support for her rule. **11th Morning Star: The new de facto leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion, Hjalmar Frozen-Bear signs the Treaty of Amol; officially ending the war. The treaty dictates that Imperial garrisons will be stationed in the rebellion cities for 4 years before militia guards are allowed to be stationed. As well, a Military Governor is ensured to be a co-ruler with the recognized High Queen Elisif. **Sun's Dawn: In Morrowind, Redoran soldiers scouting deep into Vvardenfell discover strange red orbs that float, naming them "Ash Orbs", the soldiers collect a few, and bring it back to the mainland for further investigation. **28th Sun's Dawn: The Elder Council declares an increase in taxes, using the money for increased recruitment and gear for the Imperial military. **17th First Seed: The Telvanni wizard Odran Telvanni takes a keen interest in the Ash Orbs, and begins studying them, noting a strange magical residue coming from them. **22nd Second Seed: The Last Dragonborn establishes a fortified town he names Dovah Keep, in Falkreath Hold of Skyrim. Here, he will form the Knights of the Dragonborn. **5th Midyear: Empress Adrianna sends a diplomatic convoy to both Hammerfell and Morrowind, asking for a military alliance. Morrowind, while legally apart of the Empire, begrudgingly accepts. Hammerfell requires more coercing, and declines. **17th Midyear: The Empire sends another diplomatic trip to Hammerfell, requesting a trade alliance, Hammerfell accepts. **19th Last Seed: The wizard Odran Telvanni discovers that the Ash Orbs contain an unbelievable source of magic, they have remnants of the Heart of Lorkhan within them, and he deduces that beneath Red Mountain, they are being created. **20th Hearthfire: Odran Telvanni arranges a massive scouting campaign into Vvardenfell, hoping to find a potential entrance into Red Mountain, he enlists over 300 soldiers and mercenaries, 450 mages and scholars, and 700 miners to find or create an entrance to the Heart Chamber, he uses his magical powers to block any eruptions from burying them. **22nd Hearthfire: The Aldmeri Dominion officially annexes Pelletine, keeping Anequina a client state, and they begin the process of absorbing the rest of Elsweyr. **25th Evening Star: An entrance to the Red Mountain is made, and Odran Telvanni makes his way into the old chamber where the Heart was located. There, he finds the remains of the Second Numidium, with the ash of the Red Mountain and the remnants of the Heart of Lorkhan, it has created the Ashen Heart. Odran begins to try and find a way to harness the power, as it is not the Heart of Lorkhan, but rather something different, he figures there is no reasoning why he would need Keening and Sunder. 204 **4th Morning Star: Odran Telvanni notes strange things going on with the Ashen Heart, and writes in his journal he hears a constant humming, which no one else hears, believing it to be the Heart or the Numidium. **8th Morning Star: Odran Telvanni blocks the tunnel, forbidding anyone else from entering the Red Mountain, the workers on the tunnel and excavations believe he has gone mad, and leave him to his fate. Empire's Fate Category:Timelines